In a Pickle
by pesterhopper
Summary: Set in the Connections AU. We follow Superman and Wonder Woman as their relationship develops. I suck at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Watchtower Cafeteria**

Mera and Black Canary come across Wonder Woman in the cafeteria. Wonder Woman was busy eating a cheeseburger.

"Hi Mera! Hi Dinah!" says Wonder Woman as she takes a sip of her chocolate milkshake. "Come sit with me."

"My, Diana you look blooming. I heard you and Clark decided to move in together," says Black Canary.

"Everything's great! We just moved into an apartment in downtown Metropolis. You should see it soon. Kal spoils me so," says Wonder Woman as she bites on a pickle.

"I remember when I moved in with Ollie. We just couldn't get enough of each other," reminisces Black Canary.

Superman, Green Arrow and Aquaman walk into the cafeteria. The three seat with their respective significant other. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything. Care for some food and drink?" says Superman.

"I'd like to have another order of fries and some pickles, please," says Wonder Woman. Mera and Black Canary look to each other smiling.

As Aquaman and Green Arrow join Superman at the food counter. Mera and Black Canary decide to do some subtle interrogating. Mera is the first one to ask, "So, Diana have you been feeling a bit tired lately?"

"Oh yes. I get so tired easily nowadays. I also find it hard to get up in the morning," replies Wonder Woman.

"How about your appetite? Notice something strange lately?" asks Black Canary.

"Hmmm. I always have this craving for cheeseburgers, fries, milkshakes and pickles lately. Its like I'm in a bad mood if I don't get to eat them. Why?" says Diana.

Mera and Black Canary look at each other and nod. "Meet us at Dinah's room at around 7. Maybe we know what's going on with you," says Mera.

Superman, Green Arrow and Aquaman come back to the table with their food.

"Girl talk?" asks Superman. "Yep, girl talk," says Black Canary. They all laugh and dig into their meals.

**Black Canary's Room**

**Watchtower**

Wonder Woman knocks on Black Canary's door. Mera opens the door and let's Wonder Woman in, Mera looks back into the hallway before she closes the door.

Inside Black Canary's room sitting on the bed were Black Canary, Zatanna and Hawkwoman. Mera was standing at the door.

Diana asks the women in the room, " Why are we all here? Are we having a meeting?"

Before Black Canary could answer, the women hear a knock on the door.

Mera opens the door and Wonder Girl comes in. "Hi Sis. I missed you!" says Wonder Girl as she embraces her sister Wonder Woman.

Black Canary clears her throat to call everyone's attention. "We are all here to confirm something, Diana."

"Confirm what?" asks Wonder Woman.

"You told Dinah and me that you always felt tired and that you have certain food cravings," replied Mera.

"Do you feel sick in the mornings?" asks Zatanna.

"Not really. But lately I get sick at the smell of eggs," says Wonder Woman.

The women smile at each other. Black Canary hands Wonder Woman a small pink box and says, "I think you need to use this."

Wonder Woman reads from the box. "A pregnancy test? I don't think I would ever get pregnant. Zeus decreed that no man of this world could sire a child with me," says Wonder Woman sadly.

Sensing her sister's distress, Wonder Girl steps forward and puts her hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder and says, "Go try it, Sis. It won't hurt to know."

The League women stood inside Black Canary's room. It was the longest 3 minutes they have waited. Wonder Woman steps out of the bathroom and hands over the test strip to Black Canary.

Black Canary says, "Congratulations, Donna. You're gonna be an aunt!"

"Congratulations!" the League women chorused as each one of them give Wonder Woman an embrace.

Wonder Girl goes over to her sister and pulls her into an embrace and says, "Congratulations, Sis. I'm so happy for you. You deserve this."

"Thank you, Donna. I'm going to be a mother," says Wonder Woman as tears of joy flow from her eyes.

"Girls, we keep this to ourselves for now, OK. We'll wait for Diana to tell Clark the good news first." says Mera. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Care to wager if its a boy or a girl? I'm starting a betting pool," says Dinah with smirk.

**The next day**

**Daily Planet Building**

**Metropolis**

Superman got home very late last night but had to leave for work early. Wonder Woman decided to tell Superman the good news over lunch today. She reaches for her cellphone and sends a text to her boyfriend.

Superman in his Clark Kent identity receives a text on his cellphone:

_Can we meet for lunch? I have something important to tell you. Same resto. Love you! - DP_

Smiling, he answers the text:

_Sure! Anything for my princess. Leaving in a few mins. Love you too! - CK_

**Siegel's**

**Metropolis**

Superman as Clark Kent heads for the dining hall and sees Wonder Woman as Diana Prince at their usual table. Seeing Superman she waves at him. Superman greets Wonder Woman with a kiss on the lips and sits in front of her. A waiter named Steve takes their orders. As the waiter leaves, Wonder Woman reaches for Superman's hand and says, "Kal, my love we're pregnant."

Superman smiles and asks, "Pregnant? As in having a baby pregnant?"

"Kal! I think there is only one kind of being pregnant," Wonder Woman replies with a frown.

God, she looks so beautiful when she frowns! Superman tells himself.

"Really? How?" asks Superman.

"We had sex lot's of times, Kal!" Wonder Woman was getting irritated.

"No. What I meant was how could it be after what Zeus said?" says Superman.

"Wait a minute! I'm a Kryptonian. I'm not a man of this world, right? Yes! I'm gonna be a father!" says Superman as he pumps his fist in the air.

"Finally! You're going to be a father, Kal!" says Wonder Woman as her irritation with Superman slowly fading away.

Superman goes over to Wonder Woman and takes her in an embrace and kisses her saying, "Thank you, Di. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kal."

**Two days later**

**Kent Farm**

**Smallville, Kansas**

Superman and Wonder Woman land a short distance from the farm. Walking hand in hand they walk towards the house Superman grew up in. Jonathan was sitting on the porch as he sees Superman and Wonder Woman walking up to the house. "Martha! Clark and Diana are here!" Jonathan calls to Martha as he walks towards Superman and Wonder Woman. "Clark, Diana! Good to have you here. We missed you two!" Jonathan says as he embraces the two as he leads them to the house.

They walk into the house, Martha embraces Superman and Wonder Woman. "Clark! Diana! I'm so happy two of you decided to visit us. We missed you," says Martha.

Superman and Wonder Woman look at each other and Superman says, "Ma, Pa, we have something important to tell you."

Superman nods to Wonder Woman and she says, " Ma, Pa, we"re pregnant."

"Yes! I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Jonathan says happily.

Martha embraces Wonder Woman and says teary eyed, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you."

The Kents had supper with Superman and Wonder Woman. Martha enjoyed watching Wonder Woman as she had her fill of fried chicken with mashed potatoes in gravy. Clearly Wonder Woman was eating for two already. Jonathan smiled as he noticed Superman looking lovingly at Wonder Woman.

After dinner and two servings of apple pie, Martha and Wonder Woman were in the kitchen for some mother-in-law and daughter-in-law bonding.

"How far along is it?" Martha asks.

"Three weeks. I didn't notice it the first two weeks. I just thought it was fatigue. Dinah and the girls in the League had me take a pregnancy test and it turned out positive. The second opinion I got from Dr. Light confirmed it," Wonder Woman says.

"When are you going to tell your mother?" asks Martha.

"Kal and I decided to tell her next week when she visits the United Nations. We will be visiting her at her hotel. I'm afraid she will hate Kal even more," Wonder Woman replies sadly.

"Honey, I know Clark and your mother don't see eye to eye on some things but don't let that fear get the best of you. Maybe this child will bring them closer to each other. If it doesn't maybe its time for us mothers to have a talk," says Martha as she embraces Wonder Woman.

Jonathan and Superman were on the porch sipping coffee. Superman asks Jonathan, "Will I be a good father, Pa?"

"I know you will be, Clark. We raised you didn't we?" says Jonathan.

"Pa!" says Clark.

"I think this goes back to you feeling that you're not good enough for Diana. Yes, she is an ambassador, a princess and rich but she chose you. She loves only you, Clark. Heck, I'd give you a slap on the back of that hard head of yours but I'll most likely injure myself," Jonathan said in exasperation.

"You won't have to, Pa. I'll handle him," says Wonder Woman as she walks out to the porch smiling.

"Remember, Clark. She chose you," says Jonathan.

Wonder Woman walks over to Superman and puts here arms around Superman's neck. Superman holds her by the waist. "You heard everything didn't you?" Superman asked.

"Yes, I did. Pa is right. I love only you. I love Clark Kent, I love Kal-El, I love everything about you," says Wonder Woman.

"I love you too, Diana. And I also love you," says Superman as he placed his hand over Wonder Woman's belly.


	2. A Mother's Blessing

**1 month later**

**Themyscira**

Superman and a nervous Wonder Woman were flying over the Themysciran coast. They were not able to meet with Queen Hippolyta in New York a month ago due to Superman being on an off-world mission. The couple decided to not put this off any longer. They have to face the music, so to speak.

News of Wonder Woman's arrival had reached the Queen. Hearing this, Hippolyta waited at the palace courtyard for Wonder Woman's arrival. Her heart sank when she saw Superman land behind Wonder Woman. Sensing the Queen's discomfort, the royal guard aimed their spears towards Superman. "What is he doing here?" Hippolyta hissed.

"We have something important to tell you, mother," said Wonder Woman.

"What is it?" asked Hippolyta.

"I am with child. Kal is the father," says Wonder Woman.

"How dare you defile my daughter, Kryptonian! I will have your head for this!" shouts Hippolyta.

As if on cue, the royal guard pummel Superman with the butts of their magically forged spears. Superman was hit in the face and sides. Even if he was bloodied and dazed by the amazons' attack, Superman refused to fight back.

Seeing her beloved bloodied on the ground, Wonder Woman unsheaths her xiphos and assumes a defensive stance infront of Superman and says, "You will not hurt him! He is the father of my child!"

"Enough!" Hippolyta shouts. "Take the Kryptonian to the Healing Isle. Make sure he stays there."

"Let us talk, daughter." says Hippolyta motioning the way to the throne room.

**The Healing Isle**

**Themyscira**

Epione was mending Superman's wounds. Unlike the majority of the Amazons of Themyscira she did not share the same hatred of men her sisters had.

"You have to understand my sisters, Kal-El. They still hold on to the bitter memories of the pain and humiliation Heracles and his men inflicted upon them. Their bodies may have healed but their hearts have not," says Epione.

"I do understand, Epione. Believe me, I do," Superman replies as he falls back to sleep.

**The Throne Room**

**Royal Palace**

**Themyscira**

"Kal is not Heracles, mother! He will never hurt me!" Wonder Woman says to Hippolyta.

"But he is still a man! I forbid you to be with this Kal-El. And if your child turns out to be a male, you know our laws," says Hippolyta.

Wonder Woman could not believe what her mother, Hippolyta had just told her. A chill up went up her spine at the thought of giving up her child if it were male. "No! Even if my child shall be a male, I will never give him up! I would rather leave Themyscira and never return!" says Wonder Woman, as she turns to leave the throne room.

**The Healing Isle**

**Themyscira**

Wonder Woman enters the room where Kal was brought into. "Kal, as soon as you feel better we shall leave this place," says Wonder Woman.

"I guess your conversation with your mother didn't go well," says Superman as he strokes a finger on Wonder Woman's cheek.

Tears started falling from Wonder Woman's eyes. Superman sits up and embraces her. "Don't worry, Diana. Everything will turn out fine. I know it will," says Kal as he strokes Wonder Woman's back.

"I hope so, Kal. We leave tomorrow," says Wonder Woman sadly.

**Olympus**

"Inspite of your decree that no man of this world can sire a child with Wonder Woman, Superman has done the impossible and got her pregnant!" said Ares to Zeus.

"Do not mock me, my son. I have sent Heracles to teach this Superman a lesson. No one takes Zeus' decrees lightly!" Zeus replies to Ares.

**The Royale Palace**

**Themyscira**

Heracles materializes in the palace courtyard. "Where is Superman? My father wants him dead!" shouts Heracles as he goes about smashing everything infront of him.

Hippolyta joined by her royal guards run out onto the courtyard. Hippolyta says, "What brings you here, Heracles?"

"I am here for the Kryptonian. And when I am done with him I will take your daughter. Why stop with her? I will take this entire island as well. No one defies Zeus!" spat Heracles.

"No! You will not take my daughter! I will kill you before you take he even if its the last thing I do!" hisses Hippolyta.

The amazons stood at the ready when a blur of red and blue throws Heracles to the ground. "Superman!" mouths Hippolyta.

Superman engages Heracles. The force of Superman's successive punches to Heracles' face produced shockwaves that shattered the windows of the palace.

Heracles was shocked at the ferocity of Superman. He wipes the blood from his mouth waiting for Superman to attack.

"No one threatens Diana or her family as long as I live. Go back to Olympus, Heracles. This is going to end badly for you," theatens Superman.

"Really? You're not even a demi-god! Do you really think you can defeat a son of Zeus?" spat Heracles.

"I don't know. But I can try. Can't I?" says Superman as he grins.

"Damn you, Kryptonian!" shouts Heracles as he launches himself into Superman.

Superman moves in a blur. He slides to his right so that Heracles' back is turned towards him. Superman then grabs hold of Heracles' neck in a sleeper hold. As his fingers lock, Heracles is trapped. Heracles struggles, he struggles so hard that he snaps his own neck. Superman releases his hold on Heracles. Heracles falls lifeless to the ground.

"Hera! He has killed Hercules!" Hippolyta says.

Hermes appears in a flash of golden light. As he retrieves Heracles' body, he says to Superman, "Zeus will not keep Heracles dead for long but I think Heracles will think twice before he faces you again. I'm really getting tired of this half-brother of mine."

Superman goes over to Wonder Woman. He sees that the gathered amazons were giving him nods of respect.

Hippolyta reaches out to Kal-El and holds his hands and says, "It seems I was wrong about you, Kal-El. Indeed you are not like Heracles nor are you like any other man. My daughter was right about you. I give you and Diana my blessing."

"Thank you, your highness," gushes Superman.

"But if you ever break my daughter's heart I will cleave you into two with my battle axe," says Hippolyta smiling menacingly.

"Mother!" Wonder Woman protests.


	3. Announcements

**Conference Room**

**Watchtower**

The League meeting was winding down. The current chairman, the Martian Manhunter says, "On to other matters, Superman and Wonder Woman have an announcement to make."

Wonder Woman nods to Superman as she smiles at him.

Superman tells the assembled heroes, "Diana and I are having a baby."

"Congratulations, guys!" the Flash was the first to speak. Superman received handshakes and pats on the back from the male Leaguers while Wonder Woman was greeted with embraces from the female Leaguers.

Martian Manhunter clears his throat to get everyone's attention and continue the meeting.

"Wonder Woman, care to continue?" says Martian Manhunter.

"Thank you, J'onn. Since I am pregnant and with advice coming from Dr. Light, I will be on indefinite leave from League duties," says Wonder Woman.

Teary eyed, Black Canary says, "We'll miss you, Diana. But please attend the bi-weekly meetings so we can catch up."

"I will. I promise," says Wonder Woman.

"With that, this meeting is adjourned. Everyone is invited to the cafeteria for refreshments," says Martian Manhunter.

**Cafeteria**

**Watchtower**

"Congratulations, Kent. I was starting to get worried about you," says Batman.

"Thank you, Bruce. You were worried? How so?" replied Superman.

"I was worried you wouldn't see what was good for you. You and Diana always put the welfare of others before you, denying yourselves the chance at normalcy. Now its your time. You two deserve this," says Batman.

"Thank you, Bruce. Uh, Diana and I decided that..."

"You want me to be godfather to your twins? It would be an honor."

"How, how did you know?"

"I'm Batman!" says Batman with a smirk as he shakes Superman's hand.

**The next day**

**The Daily Planet**

**Metropolis**

"CK, you have to tell them!" says Jimmy Olsen to his friend Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman.

"Tell them what?" Cat Grant looks on from her cubicle.

"CK and Diana are having a baby!" says Jimmy Olsen.

"Congratulations, Clark! How far along is it?" says Cat Grant.

"Two and a half months." replies Clark.

Cat Grant stands on top of her desk and says, "Hey! Everybody! Clark's got an announcement to make!"

Everybody looks over at Clark and he says, "My girlfriend and I are gonna have a baby."

"Congratulations, Clark!" his co-workers chorused. Perry White goes up to Clark and shakes his hand. Perry goes on to say, "Congratulations, Clark! Please say hello to Diana for me."

"I will. Thank you, Perry," says Clark.

As his co-workers congratulate Clark, Lois Lane stands behind the conference room door. The gravity of Clark's revelation finally hits her, Superman can never be hers.

**Smallville High School**

**Smallville, Kansas**

It was Clark's high school reunion. Superman didn't want to go but Wonder Woman convinced him to.

Superman and Wonder Woman as Clark Kent and Diana Prince make their way into the school auditorium.

Nineties music was playing within the venue. Diana excused herself to look for the restroom as Clark stood at refreshments table.

Clark was having his fill of the hors d'oeuvres when he heard a female voice behind him say, "Is that you Clark Kent? You don't look like the boy I used to date."

Clark turns around and says, "Hi Lana! Been spending your time near the punchbowl?"

Lana moves closer into Clark and says, "If I had known you would look this good, I would have never have left you. How's about we get someplace comfortable?" She then pulls him toward the dance floor and grinds into Clark.

"Lana, you're drunk. I think we should get you home." says Clark.

"I just had a few shots, is all. So, Clark would you consider my offer?" says Lana again leaning into Clark. Taking his hand and placing it her buttocks.

Diana clears her throat to get Clark's attention.

Clark turns around and says, "Lana this is Diana, my girlfriend." Clark the gently pushes Lana away from him.

"Nice to meet you, Lana," says Diana with a bit of venom.

Before Clark could say anything else, he sees Diana is at the refreshments table. He says to Lana, "Be seeing you, Lana. Have to go."

Clark approaches Lana and says, "Lana was drunk. Its not what you think it is."

Diana turns her back to Clark. Clark places his hand on her shoulder and asks, "What's wrong, Di?"

Diana faces him and says (slightly ashamed of herself), "I got jealous, Kal. I got jealous of her!"

Clark takes Diana in his arms and says, "Baby, she has nothing on you. I love you."

"Even if I will be as big as a hippopotamus?" asks Diana.

"Then I'll put on some pounds myself," Clark says as he flashes his boyish grin which Diana loves.

They embrace and sway to the music. Clark and Diana then share a kiss.


	4. Hereafter Pt 1

**Lexcorp ****Building**

**Metropolis**

"What do you expect to get in return for this imformation?" asked Lex Luthor.

In his hand was a piece of paper containing Superman's secret identity.

"Nothing. Just the satisfaction of knowing that Superman is dead," said Lois Lane as she turns to leave Luthor's office.

**2 weeks later**

**Kent and Prince apartment**

**Metropolis**

"Kaaaal! Can you help me up, please?" a very pregnant Wonder Woman calls out to Superman from the couch in the living room.

"Just a moment, babe. Am putting the ribs in the oven," replies Superman from the kitchen.

Superman blurs into the living room and helps Wonder Woman off the couch. She waddles off to the bathroom.

"I'm as big as a hippopotamus now. Do you still love me, Kal?" Wonder Womans asks Superman as she goes back to the living room.

"Of course I do, Di. I love you so much," Superman says to Wonder Woman as he embraces her.

"I have strawberry ice cream from Shuster's down in Smallville for dessert."

"Really? Thank you! I love you, Kal!" says Wonder Woman as she squeals in delight.

At that moment, a blast of energy rips a hole into the aparment's wall. "Well, well, well. Isn't this heartwarming, Superman and Wonder Woman sharing a tender moment as husband and wife," sneers an armored Luthor.

Instinctively, Superman stands in front of Wonder Woman and says, "What do you want, Luthor?"

"What do I want? It's as plain as day! I want you dead!" says Luthor as he shoots an energy beam into Superman's chest.

Superman meets the beam head on to shield Wonder Woman. The blast drives him back through the wall of the living room. He turns to Wonder Woman and says, "I'll take this fight away from the building, Di. Too much collateral damage here." Wonder Woman nods.

As soons as he says those words, he plows into Luthor. Propelling the both of them away from the apartment building and into Metropolis Central Park. Wonder Woman walks into their bedroom and picks up her xiphos and shield.

**Metropolis Central Park**

Luthor hits the ground with such force that he leaves a foot deep impression in the ground. Superman stands a few feet away from him.

As Luthor slowly gets up, Metallo, Livewire and the Atomic Skull arrive.

The Atomic Skull fires an atomic blast from his visor which hits Superman in the chest. Superman is thrown into a hotdog cart, crushing it.

As the Atomic Skull gets ready to fire another atomic blast, Superman uses his heat vision to warp the lens of the Atomic Skull's visor causing the blast to backfire. The Atomic Skull only saw a bright burning light as he falls to the ground lifeless. Smoke and the stench of burnt flesh coming out of his helmet.

Wonder Woman lands a short distance from the scene. Superman, sees her and says, "Di, uh, Wonder Woman what are you doing here? Get yourself to safety, please!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I won't let you fight them alone," says Wonder Woman.

Livewire says, "Awww! Isn't that sweet. The lovebirds wanna fight us together!"

"Dibs on the pregnant amazon!" says Livewire as she fires a bolt of electrical energy at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman uses her shield to block the energy bolt. The scent of ozone permeates into the air.

Moving quickly, Wonder Woman drives her shield into Livewire. The force throws Livewire into the park's fountain. Livewire screams as she writhes when she makes contact with the water.

Hal Jordan, Batman and the new Wonder Woman, Artemis arrive on the scene.

Seeing the arrival of the Justice League members, Metallo makes for a hasty retreat which was foiled by Artemis' golden lasso. Batman then places disruptors on Metallo's temples rendering the cyborg unconscious.

Superman goes over to Wonder Woman and says, "Why did you follow me here, Di? You could have hurt yourself."

Wonder Woman says, "You're my beloved, Kal. Pregnant or not, we're a team!"

Superman could only smile at Wonder Woman's stubborness. Superman embraces Wonder Woman and kisses her forehead when he heres a click.

Superman turns around and sees Luthor aiming a blaster at him and Wonder Woman. Superman sees the beam of green energy coming at them, in one motion he gently pushes Wonder Woman away and steps in front of her as he is hit by the energy beam and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Kaaaal! No!" shouts Wonder Woman.

In a rage, Wonder Woman picks her xiphos up and cuts off Luthor's right arm. Luthor screams in excruciating pain. Wonder Woman was about to stab Luthor through the heart when Artemis catches her sword arm saying, "Sister, no! Do not soil your hands with this man's blood. Kal-El would not want you to."

At the mention of Superman's name, Wonder Woman calms down and drops her xiphos as Artemis gently held her arms. Sobs wracked Wonder Woman's body. Amazons do not weep but she no longer gives a damn.

To be continued...


	5. Hereafter Pt 2

**Present time**

**Kent Farm**

**Smallville, Kansas**

Wonder Woman lies in bed, she wore one of Superman's old shirts ontop of pajama bottoms. She had been disconsolate since the events at Metropolis Central Park. "Why did you leave me, Kal? Why did you leave us?" she thinks to herself as she rubs her belly.

A knock on the door brings Wonder Woman out of her reverie. "Diana. Honey, I brought you some food," says Martha from the other side of the door. "Come in, Ma. The door's open," Wonder Woman replies. Martha comes into the room carrying a tray bearing a plate of fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy, a slice of apple pie and glass of milk. She set the tray on the dresser.

"I'm not hungry, Ma," Wonder Woman says to Martha.

"No, honey. You have to eat. You need to keep your strength up for your babies," says Martha.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save Kal. I should have stayed home in the apartment. Kal is dead because of me!" Diana sobs as Martha embraces her.

"No. Don't you think like that. Clark would never want you to think that. Clark was a hero. He knew the risks and he bravely faced them everyday. You must be strong for your children," says Martha.

Wonder Woman considers what Martha had said. She then looks at Martha and with tears in her eyes, she says, "You are right, Ma. Kal would not want me to think like this. He would want me to take care of our children. But I miss him so much."

"Honey, its alright to miss him. Jonathan and I miss him too. We'll get through this as a family," says Martha.

Wonder Woman looks at Martha and says, "Thank you, Ma. I think I could eat now."

Martha gives Wonder Woman a quick embrace and quickly takes the tray from the dresser and places it in front of Wonder Woman.

**35 years in the future**

**Metropolis**

Superman wakes up to a red sunrise in what was left of Metropolis Central Park. He gets up with a start as he remembers getting hit by an energy blaster aimed at him and Wonder Woman. "Diana!" he says aloud. "What the f*k happened here? Is this hell? Am I dead?" Superman thought to himself.

Seeing his torn clothes (he wasn't able to change in his armor during his battle with Luthor), Superman looks for the park's employees' locker room where he searches the locker's for clothes that would fit him. He then heads to the cafeteria to look for food. He breaks the glass of a vending machine with a fire hydrant. He places the food along with matches, a flashlight and extra clothes he gathered into a backpack he found in various parts of the park.

Wearing a Smallville Crows cap, Superman, walks out of the park gates. In the distance, he sees the Watchtower which crashed into the Earth.

Superman reaches the Watchtower and makes his way into the monitor womb. He enters his password and tries to retrieve information on what happened in Metropolis and the world. The computer hums and images flashed on the monitors. Images of a battle taking place in Metropolis dated ten years ago followed by a cataclysm which wiped out most of the human race, and then of two amazons (obviously twins) taking on and ultimately vanquishing Vandal Savage who was the cause of of the cataclysm. As per information Superman gathered from the JL databases, the amazons could be found in Champion City located at the outskirts of Metropolis. Maybe they could help him get back to Wonder Woman and his family.

As nighttime came, Superman sat outside the Watchtower. He had a fire going when he heard snarls in the distance. Superman quickly headed for the Watchtower armory in search of a weapon. In a corner he sees something familiar. It was Wonder Woman's xiphos! With xiphos in hand, he goes back to his fire.

**Present time**

**Smallville, Kansas**

A GNN News correspondent reports on the death of Superman, "This is Athur Noguerra reporting to you live from Smallville Town Hall here in Smallville, Kansas where the casket of Superman also known as Clark Kent lies in state. Various world and religious leaders have come to pay their respects to the Man of Steel, Superman who just three days ago was killed by Lex Luthor in Metropolis Central Park after a battle which damaged buildings in downtown Metropolis. With Superman's death, people have been asking the question: Will there still be a Justice League?"

35 years in the future

Metropolis

Sleep did not come easy for Superman. His thoughts were of Wonder Woman and their children. He had to find a way to get back to them. He would die trying.

After a breakfast of chips and energy bars, Superman packs up all his supplies and starts to walk towards the direction of Champion City.

**35 years in the future**

**Champion City**

The High Council of Champion City has convened. Sitting at the head of the table were the twins Lara and Lyta Kent, founders of Champion City. The other council members were Artemis, Dr. Ray Palmer, Jimmy Olsen, John Stewart, Hawkgirl and Zatanna.

Dr. Ray Palmer was the first to speak up, "The chronosphere is done. The only thing we need now is the right person to send back."

"Shall we draw straws as to whom of us gets sent back in time?" Artemis asks Dr. Palmer.

"Its not that easy. From what I understand about time travel we can't get into contact with our past selves. Lord knows what it will do," Dr. Palmer replies to Artemis.

"How about us? We were in Smallville then," Lara points to herself and Lyta.

"I'll consider that. But you're both needed here in Champion City. Besides, I'm not sure if it will change this timeline we are in or if it will just create another alternate timeline. I'm sorry," Dr. Palmer replies sadly.

Outside the gates of Champion City, Superman is spotted by amazon sentries.

"Who are you? What is your business here in Champion City? How have you come into possession of Queen Diana's xiphos?" asked one of the sentries. The sentries slowly surround Superman, their spears and shields at the ready.

"Queen Diana? Is she here?" Superman asks the sentries.

"Bind him and bring him before the council!" instructs the senior sentry.

The sentry nearest Superman smiles at him and knocks him out with a headbutt to the temple. The sentries then proceed to bind him.

**To be concluded.**


	6. Hereafter Pt 3

**35 years in the future**

**Champion City**

The sentries bring in the unconscious Superman. "Your Highnesses, we have captured this intruder outside the city walls. He was in possession of this," said the leader of the sentries as she hands over Wonder Woman's xiphos to Lyta.

"Mother xiphos! We thought it was lost for good," Lyta said as she held the sword.

"Wake him up. We must know how he came upon mother's xiphos," Lara commanded the sentries.

The sentries prop Superman up on a chair. As one of the sentries pulls his head back by the hair, John Stewart turns to the other Justice Leaguers and says, "God! It's Clark!"

Dr. Palmer, Hawkgirl and Zatanna approached Superman. Zatanna looked at the twins said, "This is Clark Kent, your father."

"Our father?" Lyta asked looking at the Leaguers. They nodded in unison.

As Superman came to, he saw two amazon women standing before him. "Diana?" he asked.

"No. Not Diana. I am Lara and this is Lyta," said Lara as she waved a hand in Lyta's direction.

"We were told you are our father," Lyta said as she smiles at Superman.

"Is Diana here? Can I see her?" Superman asks the twins.

The twins look at each other and Lyta says as she held out her hand, "Take our hands. This will explain everything. Trust us."

Superman holds onto Lyta and Lara's hands. The twins' eyes lit up with a purple glow. Superman felt his mind open up and he saw the twins' memories unfold. It was ten years after Superman's supposed death when Vandal Savage used gravity-based energy cannons to take over the world. Vandal Savage succeeded in subjugating most of the world but to his dismay, the Justice League and the amazons of Themyscira were at the vanguard of the growing resistance against him. The battles lasted for ten more years, many heroes would fall to Vandal Savage's horde. In the final battle, the resistance was able to defeat Vandal Savage by using Kryptonian technology to imprison him in the Phantom Zone but it was at the expense of Wonder Woman's life. Due to Vandal Savage's repeated use of the gravity-based energy cannons, he unknowingly disrupted the balance of the solar system and caused a global cataclysm which wiped out most of the human race.

When Superman lets go of the twins' hands, tears fall from his eyes. He asked the twins again, "Where is Diana?"

"Come with us, please," says Lyta.

* * *

The twins with the council following behind, lead Superman into Champion City's cemetery. Superman looks at the headstones, he recognized most of the names. The twins stop at one of the headstones, it was Wonder Woman's.

A brass plaque on the headstone read:

"Diana, Queen of the Amazons.

Wife to Kal-El of Krypton,

Mother to Lara and Lyta. "

Superman places a hand on the headstone and kneels.

"She loved you very much," said Lyta.

"I wish I could go back in time and make things right," said Superman.

* * *

Superman, the twins and the council were back in the great hall. The sentries signal the arrival of Damian Wayne. He had just returned from a scouting mission in the nearby states surrounding Metropolis.

"We have a big problem. Vandal Savage has managed to escape the Phantom Zone. He is currently in the process of reorganizing his horde. They have already swept through the settlements in Kansas, Missouri, Illinois and Ohio. They're on a path to Champion City. I think Vandal Savage is out for revenge," says Damian Wayne.

"We don't have enough resources to put up a fight against his army. I'll stay to fight a holding action so we can evacuate the women and children," says John Stewart.

"I'm in on that," says Jimmy Olsen.

"So are we," Hawkgirl says as she nods to Zatanna.

"Father, you said you wanted to make everything right? Maybe having you here is a godsend," Lara says to Superman as she nods to Dr. Palmer.

"Clark, how about we send you back in time?" asks Dr. Palmer.

"Wait a minute. I don't want to bail out on my daughters when your city is under threat of an attack," says Superman.

"You'll be playing a crucial role, Clark. If you're successful then all of these won't happen. Think about it, man. You'll be going back to Diana, you'll see your twins grow up," replies Dr. Palmer.

Superman considers what Dr. Palmer said and says, "What do I have to do?"

"We'll get you back into the past some three to five days after you disappear from Metropolis Central Park. Once you get back, you have to destroy the dwarf star matter generator we hid in the Fortress of Solitude. Per information I gathered from my spying in Savage's camp, three years after your supposed death, he breaks into the Fortress and steals the generator and in two years develops the gravity-based energy cannons he used against us," says Palmer.

"Are you sure that will change this timeline?" asks Superman.

"Absolutely!" replies Dr. Palmer.

"I'll do it then," says Superman.

"It's all settled then. Father, please go with Damian. He shall get you settled. While the rest of us will discuss preparations for the horde's advance to Champion City. Lyta and I will be with you shortly," says Lara as she turns to other members of the council.

"I thought you weren't sure it would change anything?" Lara asked Dr. Palmer.

"I still am. But we have to try," says Dr. Palmer.

* * *

Damian Wayne brought Superman to a small building which housed the men's quarters. "This is my room. You can have the top bunk if you like," says Damian.

"You and Lara have a relationship?" asks Superman.

"Yes. Yes we do. We have been together for almost five years. How did you know?" Damian says as he rubs the back of his head.

"I saw the way you looked at each other," says Superman.

"Does Lyta have someone?" Superman asks.

"She did. He was my best friend. His name was Arthur. Arthur Curry Jr. Artie we used to call him. He died in battle against Vandal Savage. Bravest man I ever seen, second to my father," Damian replies sadly.

"Speaking of my father, he didn't believe you died in Metropolis that day. We used to think he was crazy for thinking that but he was right after all," says Damian as he smiles at Superman.

Superman and Damian Wayne were having dinner when Lara and Lyta joined them. Lara sat next to Damian while Lyta sat beside Superman. The four of them sat in silence.

The twins were still wary of their father. How would you interact with a person who just shows up after being absent from your life for thirty-five years? When the twins shared their memories with Superman, he also shared his with them without his knowledge. They saw he was the good man their mother had always told them about. They could learn to love him eventually but time was running out.

Lara, the eldest spoke up, "Father, the council has decided that tomorrow we shall send you back in time. Hopefully, everything will turn out for the best."

"I know it will. Superman never fails," says Damian as he held Lara's hand. Lara startled, tries to shake Damian's hand away but Superman says, "Hey, it's OK. I already know."

Damian smiles at Lara and says, "We had the talk already."

"I'm sorry about Arthur, Lyta. I'll make sure it never happens," says Superman as he held Lyta's hand.

"Thank you," replies Lyta.

* * *

Dr. Palmer checks on the chronosphere one last time and turns to Superman. "She's as ready as she can be."

"Thank you for this chance, Ray," says Superman as he shakes Dr. Palmer's hand.

Superman looks back at the twins. But before he could enter the chronosphere, the twins rush to him and engulf him in an embrace. "I'll make things better. I promise," he says.

Superman signals Dr. Palmer to power up the chronosphere. The machine hums and a portal opens beside it. Superman steps into the portal and he feels himself spinning into a downward spiral.

**Present time**

**The Arctic**

Superman emerges from a portal which opened above the Fortress of Solitude. He quickly flies to the entrance and places his code on a hidden keypad. As the massive doors open, he hurries into the armoury and using his heat vision, melts all its contents into slag.

Satisfied that all the armoury's contents are destroyed he makes his way home to Wonder Woman.

**Kent Farm**

**Smallville, Kansas**

Wonder Woman sees a brilliant flash of light then a loud thud. Jonathan and Martha will not be here until later as they were still at the Town Hall watching over Superman's funeral wake.

Without opening the lights, Wonder Woman grabbed her xiphos and slowly made her way downstairs. She opened the door and stealthily ran towards the location where she heard the thud. She saw a shadow move in the distance and said, "Don't you move. I may be pregnant but I can still take your head!"

The shadow moves forward into the light. Wonder Woman stands in awe and says, "Kal! You've come back!" As Superman makes his way towards Wonder Woman, she punches him across the face.

"What was that for?" Superman asks Wonder Woman as he rubs his jaw.

"That's for dying on me. If you ever die on me again I will personally go to Tartarus and kill you again!" Wonder Woman says as she takes Superman in tight embrace and sobs.

"I promise I won't do that to you again. I'm back for good. I'm not going anywhere," says Superman as he returns Wonder Woman's embrace and kisses her forehead.

**35 years into the future**

**Champion City**

The hordes of Vandal Savage stood outside Champion City's gates. Assembled upon the city walls were the twins and rest of the High Council below were Champion City's citizen warriors together with the remaining amazons of Themyscira. Lara turns to them and says, "Outside is an army so fearsome to behold. But today I am resolved to make our stand. I am resolved to stay with you and fight. And at the end of this day, we shall meet each other in Heaven or on the fields of victory. What say you? Will you stand with me?"

The citizen warriors and amazons cheer and bang their swords on their shields. The twins and the High Council join the citizen warrior ranks and stand behind their shields in phalanx position. "Open the gates! No one breaks rank! Stand by me!" shouts Lara.

The gates open and the hordes of Vandal Savage rush into the city. A loud boom resonates in the air and the entire field was covered in a bright light. The horde and city walls fade away. Lara makes her way to Lyta and they embrace before they disappear into the light.

Superman had done it.


	7. Enter Maxima

Smallville, Kansas

A shadow looms over Smallville's town square as an Almeracian spacecraft materialized overhead. In moments, dressed in her mourning ensemble, Maxima is transported via tractor beam outside the townhall entrance. With tears in her eyes, Maxima approaches a woman behind the information counter, "Where is Superman? Where is my beloved? I have come to pay my respects!"

The startled woman replies, "Su-Superman is not here anymore. He's at his parent's farm. He's alive!"

"A-Alive? My-My beloved is alive!" Maxima stammers. A sense of relief coming over her. I have to go to him! Maxima told herself. Maxima added almost imperiously, "Where is this farm? How do I get there? Show me now!"

Kent farm

Smallville, Kansas

Clark and Jonathan Kent had just finished repairing the barn doors when Maxima teleported in front of them. She immediately went over to Clark and said with tears in her eyes, "My love, I thought I lost you!" Maxima grabbed Clark into a powerful embrace and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Clark tried to break away from Maxima but the Almeracian queen would have none of it. She grasped at Clark with all her might.

Jonathan Kent cleared his throat which startled Maxima enough for Clark to break free from her grip. "Who is this man, my love?" she asked looking at Jonathan.

"He is my father," Clark replied.

"Pa, this is Maxima. Maxima, this my father, Jonathan Kent."

Jonathan offered his hand but Maxima pulled Jonathan into a tight embrace. "It is so good to meet you. I am your daughter-in-law, Maxima. Has Kal-El told you about me?" she said to a surprised Jonathan.

Seeing Jonathan's face turning red, Clark said, "Uhm, Maxima. I think you're hugging Pa a bit too tight."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Kent. Please forgive me. I do not know my own strength."

"It's alright, Maxima. Clark, aren't you going to tell Maxima about you know who and you know what?" Jonathan said as he turned to Clark wiggling his eyebrows.

Clark nodded to Jonathan. He decided to do the direct approach. He had to lay it on thick to Maxima and fast. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Maxima, we can't be together. I'm sort of married now. You know Diana? She and I are expecting twins."

As if not hearing what Clark had said, Maxima says, "I will forgive your dalliance with that amazon, Kal-El. I still love you. We will leave this place now for Almerac!"

"Maxima, I can't go with you. I love Diana. Have been for a long time."

Touching Clark's face, Maxima said condescendingly, "You are just confused, Kal-El. The amazon has bewitched you. In time you will see that I am your soulmate. Come with me and be my consort."

"Excuse me. Who is Kal's soulmate?" asked Diana as she came down the path from the Kent house. Diana was with Martha Kent and Kara.

Oh no! This is gonna be trouble! Really big trouble! Boy, do I need an emergency right now! Clark thought to himself as he rubs his eyebrows as if he was going to have a headache.

"I am Kal-El's soulmate, you fat cow! You stole him from me!" spat Maxima.

Diana took to taunting Maxima. "Fat cow? I'm pregnant, you fool! I'm pregnant with Kal's children," Diana replied with a smirk. She then rubs her belly for emphasis.

"Why you!" said Maxima as she raised a fist to strike at Diana. Clark quickly gets in between her and Diana and is hit by Maxima's punch which throws him thirty yards away.

"That does it. I'm gonna kick your ass, bitch!" Kara takes a defensive stance in front of Diana.

"There will be no fighting here, young ladies! I won't allow it! Everyone, into the living room now!" Martha said.

Like meek sheep everyone followed an angry Martha to the farm house.

Jonathan walked over to Clark's side. Clark was rubbing his jaw. "You OK, son?" Jonathan asked as he tapped Clark on the shoulder.

"I guess so. Maxima hits hard but Diana hits harder," Clarks replied with a chuckle.

"Let's get inside. We wouldn't want to keep your Ma waiting. An amazon princess and then an alien queen. You sure know how to pick them, Clark," said Jonathan with a smirk as he put his arm on Clark's shoulder.

"Pa!" Clark protests.

Jonathan chuckles as he and Clark enter the farm house.

The Living Room

Martha sat on a chair while Clark sat beside Diana and Kara on the couch. Maxima was given the opposite chair as Jonathan sat on a wooden chair he put beside Martha's.

Martha was the first to speak, "Now that we're all here. We're going to have to straighten out some things. First of all, Kara mind your language."

"Yes, ma'am," Kara replied meekly as Clark chuckled. Kara glowered at Clark.

Martha continued, "Maxima, I would like to know why you are here."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for Kal-El. He shall be my consort. We were destined to be together," said Maxima.

"Destined to be together? If my memory serves me right, you kidnapped and brainwashed Kal! You made him believe he was your consort!" Diana said, her anger building up.

"I did no such thing! I just enhanced his memory of me. It is inevitable that he will eventually fall for me," Maxima replied with a smile.

"You're delusional, Maxima!" spat Kara.

"Are you saying I'm crazy, Supergirl? Maybe you would like to settle this outside?" Maxima replied.

Maxima and Kara stood up and stared each other down. Clark could see his cousin's irises glow red. Quickly he stood up and said, "Wait a minute! Nobody is fighting anybody today. I don't know what's going on in your mind Maxima but I just have to say it again, I'm in love with Diana. Maybe what I'm going to do next will finally convince you."

Jonathan slipped a ring box into Clark's hand as Clark went in front of Diana. Clark carefully took out the ring. Taking a knee, Clark said, "Diana of Themyscira, will you marry me?"

This surprised Diana. With tears in her eyes, Diana replied, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Kal." Clark took Diana into an embrace and gave her passionate kiss.

Martha and Kara went over to embrace Diana and Clark. A smiling Jonathan gave Clark gave a pat on the shoulder as he said, "That's my boy."

Seething, Maxima stormed out of the front door and teleported to her spacecraft saying, "This is not the last time you'll hear from me, amazon!"


	8. Wee Babes

The Palace

Themyscira

Clark and Jonathan were outside Diana's chambers. Jonathan sat on a divan as Clark stood in front of the door with his arms crossed. He chose not to use his supervision to see what was happening inside. It was quiet along the corridors but Clark with his superhearing could hear Diana's screams coming from inside. Clark could only wince as he heard Diana's curses and promises of castration directed at him for getting her pregnant.

Clark then heard the cry of one baby and then the cry of another. Tears of joy flowed down his cheeks. "They're here, Pa. My girls are here," Clark told Jonathan. Jonathan patted Clark on the shoulder.

Epione opened the door and bade the two men to enter. Clark saw the twins sleeping beside Diana. Hippolyta, Martha and Jonathan sat nearby. Clark knelt beside the bed looking at the twins. Both had a full head of raven black hair. "They're beautiful, Di. Thank you." said Clark as he kissed Diana's forehead.

Clark's hands went out to touch the twins but he pulled them back afraid he would hurt them. Diana saw his hesitation and said smiling, "Go ahead, Kal. They are not as fragile as you think. Remember they are half-Amazon and half-Kryptonian."

Clark ran his hands on the twins' cheeks carefully so as not to wake them. He then asked Diana, "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Yes, Kal. Lara and Lyta," Diana said as she smiled which made Clark's heart melt.

"Hello Lara. Hello Lyta. Mommy and Daddy love you both so much," Clark whispered to the twins.

"You should take your rest now. I'll watch over the three of you. I love you, Diana."

"I love you too, Kal."

Olympus

Ares and Heracles stood alongside Zeus as the king of the gods of Olympus witnessed the birth of the twins on one of the scrying pools scattered within the palace. Zeus' eyes crackled with energy as he gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"I will not allow it! I will not allow these abominations to continue living!" Zeus roared. His voice shaking the very foundations of Olympus. With a clap the scrying pool dissipates.

"What is it, father? Why so much concern over wee babes?" said Heracles.

"Your strength may be formidable but you lack the gift of wisdom, my son," Zeus sneered at Heracles.

"These wee babes, as you call them possess immense power! Power which I can feel flowing through their veins as we speak! They are a threat to Olympus I tell you!" Zeus bellowed.

"I do not think it is wise to kill them outright, father. I suggest we take them and mold them in our ways. In that way we keep their powers in check and at the same time we will have a weapon against those who would choose to oppose Olympus," explained Ares.

Zeus paused to consider what Ares had just said. Seeing the feasibility of Ares' suggestion Zeus says in his voice that resembled thunder, "Always the cunning one, Ares. I see merit in your suggestion and I hereby grant you permission to use any means necessary to obtain the twin babes and keep them in our thrall. All enchantments barring you from Themyscira are lifted. But make sure before you take the Kryptonian's whelps I want you make him suffer for his affront against me. You can even have the help of your brother, Heracles if you wish. He still has something to settle with the Kryptonian. Now I leave it all up to you, Ares. I shall retire to my enclave on Mount Juktas."

Ares and Heracles bow as Zeus disappears within a flash of lightning and a thunderclap.

One month later

The Palace

Themyscira

Diana had just finished breastfeeding the twins. She held Lara in her arms while Lyta was with Clark.

Clark soon found out that exposing the twins to the sun's rays helped in calming them when the twins got fussy. Epione the amazon healer attributed it to the twins being half-Kryptonian. Gifted by Apollo she called it.

Hippolyta and Donna joined Clark and Diana on the balcony. Diana placed Lara into Hippolyta's arms. Hippolyta breathed in Lara's baby scent. "Good afternoon, my little stars. Your little smiles never fail to brighten up my day," the queen said as Donna went over to her carrying Lyta.

Clark looks out into the horizon and sees the skies darken as storm clouds suddenly covered the sun. A hailstorm soon followed. There was shouting outside the palace walls as amazons ran for cover as hailstones the size of golfballs and heavy rain pelted the island. The twins were fussing at the tumult.

"Impossible! No such thing has happened in Themyscira for a thousand years! I sense some sorcery involved here, Kal-El," Hippolyta said as she hands Lara to Diana.

"Sisters, keep watch over the princess and her daughters! Philippus sound the alarms! Kal-El with me, please." Hippolyta added as she stepped out Diana's chambers. Clark, giving Diana a kiss on the forehead rushes to the queen's side.

A flash of lightning and the roll of thunder announced the arrival of Ares and Heracles outside the palace walls. Ares then scatters bone fragments on the wet ground. From these come forth an army of undead warriors, warriors from various eras as evinced by the tattered remnants of their uniforms and their choice of weapons.

Ares and Heracles split up. Heracles will take the undead army and storm the palace gates in a diversionary action while Ares will steal in to the royal chambers and take the half-breed twins.

The amazons at the palace gates where being overwhelmed by Heracles and his undead army. Hippolyta and Clark with the royal guard rush for the gates to provide reinforcements.

"I see you, Kryptonian! You are mine!" Heracles roared.

At the sound of Heracles' challenge, both sides stopped fighting and set aside a space for the two combatants. Clark nodded to Hippolyta and made his way opposite Heracles.

"I will enjoy killing you, Kryptonian. When you are gone, I shall take you wife and ravish her. After that, I will punish this island for harboring you and your abominations!" Heracles hissed.

"No one disrespects my wife or my family!" replied Clark as he unleashed punch after punch Heracles' head and body. Heracles was able to land a punch on Clark's jaw but the pissed-off Kryptonian hardly felt it. Clark then unleashed a double handed hammer fist on Heracles' head which drives the Olympian six-feet into the ground. The blow releases a shockwave which upends everyone in the immediate vicinity.

Heracles lies broken within a ten-foot wide crater. The blow had broken his near invulnerable spine. He could not speak nor move his extremities. Hippolyta makes her way into the crater and plunges her sword into Heracles' heart as a mercy. As the demigod breathes his last, his remains disappear in a flash of lightning.

Clark's superhearing detected screams coming from the royal chambers. Ares had broken through the palace's defenses!

Clark flew into the palace and headed straight for the royal chambers. As he turned the corner he saw the fallen royal guards outside Diana's chambers. "Stay where you are, Kryptonian! Else I cut your woman's throat," bellowed Ares as he held Diana by the neck with sword at the ready.

Clark quickly surveyed the room. The twins were in their crib. Donna was lying face down in front of the crib unconscious.

"What do you want from us, Ares?" Clark asked as he put his hands in front of him to show Ares he was unarmed.

"I came to take your whelps. But now I know it but a folly. I will now just kill them," said Ares as he pointed his sword towards the crib. Ares' sword crackles with red lightning and from its tip shoots a ball of red electrical energy.

"No! My babies!" screams Diana as she breaks free from Ares' grip. Diana rushes for the crib.

Clark and Diana get to the crib at the same time as the ball of energy from Ares' sword was about to hit. They both tried their best to cover the twins with their bodies when a purple energy field covers them. The room is filled with heat as the energy field hurls Ares' ball of energy back at him. Ares did not even have a chance to scream as the ball of energy consumes him.

Mount Juktas

Crete

Zeus roars in frustration as he witnesses the defeat of Ares and Heracles. "Those bumbling fools! Why must I have to do everything by myself?" he bellows.

Zeus wills himself to teleport but finds he could not. "What is this! I can feel you, show yourself!"

A man in white robes steps out from the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"I am the One Above All. I forbid you to harm the Amazon and the Kryptonian, their offspring, their families, their friends or anyone of import to them. If you choose to do so, it will not end well for you. Consider yourself warned, King of Olympus."

"You dare talk to me in that manner? I shall have your life for this affront!" Zeus roared in his hand he produced a spear of pure electrical energy.

Before Zeus could use his spear, with a simple gesture, the One Above All projects an ball of energy which swallows Zeus and causes him excrutiating pain.

"Enough! I yield!" cried out Zeus.

"Do I have your word that no harm shall come to the Amazon and the Kryptonian, their offspring, their families, friends and whatnot? Swear to me, King of the Olympians!"

"I swear!"

"Very well. I shall now retire to my own realm. I will be watching you very closely, Zeus."


End file.
